


Crush

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, It's really short, Marriage, Postreveal, only fluff no plot, quotes from TV series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: “First date with your crush is kinda big deal, you know?” Ladybug teased, wiggling her eyebrows. “You spent whole three days agonizing over what to wear and how to style your hair and you can’t sleep thinking what if he won’t like the dress you picked… and finally when the Saturday comes you’re a trainwreck… Of course, your friends are not helping at all, calling all the time and giving you advices… But when you finally hear the bell and see him at your door…”Fic inspired by comic drawn by Huffiehttp://huffiestrikes.tumblr.com/post/150943378392/redraw-of-this-thing-x





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuffieStrikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffieStrikes/gifts).



> I kinda had a writing block for like few months and was scrolling through Tumblr. As I came across this sweet comic by Huffie an idea for a fic came into to my mind. I really love this quote from the Office,. Oh and I added my second favorite quote about marriage - from the Big bang theory. They both really show how marriage really supposes to be, in my opinion.

Chat Noir peered through the roof edge and huffed.  
“What is he waiting for?”  
A happy but malicious giggle came from behind. “Relax, he’s gonna get there.”  
Chat looked over his shoulder and offered Ladybug an adorable pout. It made her laugh even more. He was such a hopeless romantic sometimes.  
Below their hiding spot there was one of those local summer festivals going on. Colorful food stands were set along the park alleys, there was also an open-air cinema and even a place to dance. And right in the middle of this perfect setting, sitting on the grass and watching a movie, was black-haired, boy having his first date.  
“He should've kissed her by now!” Chat was nearly shaking with anticipation. It was almost absurd how emotional he was. “They went for milkshakes, then for a walk and now it’s time for a kiss.” He checked time on his baton. “Not to mention it’s kinda late.”  
Rolling her eyes, Ladybug moved closer. “It’s summer, Kitty. No school tomorrow. No Cinderella counting time.”  
That probably wasn’t a satisfying explanation for Chat, because he continued watching the teenagers, paying no attention to the movie and romantic atmosphere all around them.  
“What if he’s gonna miss the chance?” Chat fidgeted nervously, leaning so far over the edge, millimeters from falling down and face planting on the pavement below.  
On the screen Leonardo DiCaprio was looking at Claire Danes trough aquarium.  
“He’s doing it his own way” she scolded him, nudging to the side. “Look at them. Look at all those couples down there. Isn’t it great? Oh how I love summer in the city. It feels like it’s filled with love.” Tilting her head, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the smell of Parisian summer - a mix of heated asphalt, cut grass and a heavy fragrance of girls’ perfumes.  
Chat made audible groan when dark haired boy tried to catch his date’s hand but failed. Luckily, she didn’t notice.  
Watching those awkward, nervous moves, embarrassed blushes, made her remember the past – long happy years they spent together, fighting, making mistakes, laughing, having fun and saving the city. Growing up as a superhero was no easy but sure made them grow closer than anyone else. You can only resist few midnight patrols, before falling madly in love with your partner.  
Ladybug laughed at Chat’s annoyed huff. “How come you’re so into rushing since it took you three years to just confess, Casanova?” Chat Noir pursed his lips as she reached and flicked golden bell at his throat.  
Down on the grass, the boy stiffly scooted closer to his companion and she offered him a bit of her cotton candy.  
“First date with your crush is kinda big deal, you know?” Ladybug teased, wiggling her eyebrows. “You spent whole three days agonizing over what to wear and how to style your hair and you can’t sleep thinking what if he won’t like the dress you picked… and finally when the Saturday comes you’re a trainwreck… Of course, your friends are not helping at all, calling all the time and giving you advices… But when you finally hear the bell and see him at your door…” She fell silent for a moment, a dreamy smile spreading across her face. “Shame our first date was interrupted by an akuma attack... Before we even got to the cinema…” 

 

One of Chat’s ears twitched at the nostalgia ringing in her voice. He shifted his gaze to her and almost gasped.  
She looked so beautiful against the starlit sky. Even after those years it never failed to amaze him how absolutely stunning she was in her superhero attire. Oh how different this woman was now from that stuttering, blushing mess she was while on their first date (to tell the truth he was in no better condition to be completely honest). Remembering the past caused a warm, fuzzy feeling spread inside his chest.  
But he wouldn't be himself if he’d let slip this perfect occasion to tease her. “Aw babe… you had a crush on me…” he snickered, covering his mouth with a clawed hand for a more comic effect. “That’s embarrassing.”  
Turning around she shoot him an unimpressed look and cocked her head. “We’re married.”  
Chat wiggled his eyebrows, as she rolled her eyes. “Still.”  
They looked at each other for a while. Chat grinned, watching his gorgeous wife trying to hold a straight face.  
She failed miserably after ten seconds or so.  
As always.  
They both burst into giggles, so loud that a few people from below raised their heads. The superheroes, still shaking with laughter, dove behind the chimney. They couldn't let to be seen.  
Chat circled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer.  
“You’re an idiot” she sighed fondly, nuzzling her nose at the crook of his neck.  
“I’m your idiot” he agreed, stretching out his hands and pointing at his ring finger, on which seventeen years ago she slipped a wedding band. “Forever.”  
Below, Hugo - the proud firstborn heir to long Agreste’s bloodline - leaned forward, looking deeply into Nina Lahiffe’s big brown eyes and finally gathered his courage.  
Not many people could brag about their first kiss winning an applause from superheroes.


End file.
